Nymeria, Queen of Eryn Galen
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Nymeria, Tári uin Eryn Galen, Nehtar O'Furu ar Eterúnamîl |- |'Translation of Name' |"Nymeria, Queen of the Green Forest, Slayer of Lies and Deliverer of Mercy" |- |'Nicknames' |Heart of Courage, Emerald Queen |- | Homeland | Eryn Galen (Ancient Elysium) |- | Born | 1254 BC |- |'Died' | 1000 BC (Murdered) |- |'Occupation' |Queen of Eryn Galen |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | Female |- | Height |5' 7" (1.70m) |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color |Mahogany Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |Her ferocity in battle, which often surprise people, considering her usually calm, gentle and reserved nature. |- |'Languages Spoken' |Yaaraer Elvish (Ancient Elvish) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Vanessë the Gentle - Mother *Athelas the Grand - Father |- |'Siblings' | * Haldir, Lord of the Vale - Younger Brother |- | Spouse(s) | *Iseldir the Wise (1287 BC - 1115 BC - Widowed) *Diaval the Usurper (1117 BC - 1132 BC - Divorced) |- | Children | *Dairon I, King of Thunder - Son *Sinwé Evenstar - Daughter |- | Other Family Members | *Dairon II, King of Storms - Grandson (son of Dairon I) *The Storm Royal Family - Descendants |} Nymeria, Tári uin Eryn Galen, Nehtar O'Furu ar Eterúnamîl (whose name literally translates to Nymeria, Queen of the Green Forest, Slayer of Lies and Deliverer of Mercy), was a Queen of Ancient Elysium who won the hearts of many during her short reign, and whose name has lived on in the songs, poetry, art and stories of her people - many of which are still popular among elven folk today. The Storm Royal Family takes pride in the knowledge that they are direct descendants of her, and although her reign and her life were cut short when she was murdered, she has proven to be one of the most popular rulers of Elven history - a feat that only a handful of her descendants can also claim. Nymeria's Story Nymeria was born in 1254 BC to King Athelas the Grand and his wife, Queen Vanessë the Gentle. She was a good child growing up, and never gave her parents grief. She learned quickly and listened to everything her father taught her about being a good ruler - as she herself would one day succeed him, and he wanted to make sure she would be ready when that time came. As it turned out, this was a good decision on her father's part because he died of a wasting illness two days after her twenty third birthday. Nymeria suspected that he had in fact known about his condition for several years, which had driven him to prepare her as he had done, knowing that his time was short. So, as promised, the throne passed to her and she became the 19th Queen of Eryn Galen. Her mother had died during childbirth when her brother Haldir was born, after all, and as she was the eldest child of King Athelas, she became his succesor upon his death. She ruled alone until 1224 BC when she met and fell in love with Iseldir the Wise, so named because he was never known to offer bad advice to anyone. Indeed, Nymeria found him a valuable ally and a great and trusted advisor, whom she would turn to in her time of need, because he was never wrong with the advice he gave to her. She also loved him deeply and was insistent that he was her soul-mate. They were so well suited to one another, and the care and devotion between them was there for all to see. Together, they had two children - Dairon I, King of Thunder, who was born in 1219 BC and Sinwé Evenstar, who was born in 1199 BC. They would have had many more children together, but in 1115 BC, Iseldir was struck down with a sudden and mysterious illness that caused him great pain for three days, before eventually taking his life completely on the fourth. His death was so sudden that Nymeria was left in a state of shock for several months after. Many in the kingdom, Nymeria's children (and later Nymeria as well) suspected that he had been poisoned, but no-one was ever caught, and it seemed that no-one had motive to want him dead, either. Nymeria continued to rule alone, determined never to replace Iseldir, but after her brother Haldir's sudden death a year later, her resolve was weakened by her grief at the loss of her brother, and she decided that perhaps she DID need someone to stand beside her, after all. Especially as Haldir's death was also seen as suspicious - his horse (the calmest, most placid creature known to man) had spooked at something and he (an expert horseman who had never falllen in his life) subsequently fell, breaking his neck. Foul play was again suspected, but again, no culprit was ever found. By 1117 BC, Nymeria was certain that someone was targetting her family, after a failed attempt upon her daughter's life, and she decided to make it her mission to discover who had a vendetta against them, and why. However, it seemed like she was getting quite close to the mark when an attempt was made upon her own life - something sinister was seen lurking in the trees along the trail that she often went riding along. When her own horse spooked and galloped in an uncontrollable frenzy towards the clifftop blinded by sheer panic at whatever had spooked it, Nymeria was very nearly carried to her doom over the edge of the cliffs. A young farm boy named Diaval saw her predicament, however, and raced his own horse to catch up to her, swerving his horse in front of hers and turning her terrified steed away from imminent danger with only a few feet to spare between them and the cliff edge. This allowed Nymeria to regain control of the horse finally, and a major tragedy was averted, thanks to the young farmer who had rushed to her recue. Category:Storm Category:Ealdor Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Warrior Category:Royalty Category:Misc. Generations Category:Deceased Characters